Wizardlock
by Ava Relator
Summary: What would happen if Sherlock went to Hogwarts would he still find John? what house would he be in? more importantly who's crimes would he solve?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-The blonde boy

If you had met him you would of said he was a odd child, pale and calculating his eyes seemed to show years beyond his ages. He stood out from all the other buzzing children as he stood on the platform letting his mother coddle him. "I'm so proud! My boy at Hogwarts," She beamed. Sherlock seemed not to have heard his mother, he looked around the platform searching through the crowds "where's Mycroft?" "I expect he's already on the train Shep." "Sherlock..." "What?" "It's Sherlock not Shep, you gave me my name use it." "I am your mother Sherlock I am entitled to call you Shep. Now you better be getting onto that train." Mrs Holmes sighed and after a second thought yelled at the back of his dark head disappearing into the crowd "and remember send an owl every day."

"Oh I'm sorry," Said a blonde boy apologetically. The boy had knocked into Sherlock spilling the contents of his carefully packed trunk everywhere, he stooped and began picking everything up thrusting it messily back into the trunk. "Hey why'd you have so many newspapers?" "Just to...um...read. Thank you I can do the rest," Sherlock said snatching the stack of newspapers out the boys hands.

Sitting in a compartment alone watching all the other children stream past chatting and joking, then a familiar face caught his eye it was the blonde boy. The boy poked his head into his compartment "It's you newspaper boy... um hi I'm John by the way John Watson." "Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." He cocked his head and took in the boy "Your mother or father?" "What?" "Which one is a muggle, your mother or father?" "Mother...wait how did you know?" "It was obvious from your trunk, you see..." "You can just do that?!" "Um...yeah." "Cool!" By this point Sherlock was bright red usually people called him a freak or got angry no-one ever said it was cool! The boys talked happily for a few minutes, Sherlock was the closest he's ever been to relaxed with other children. Then breaking the spell a pudgy boy caught sight of them and yelled "John!" "Mike, Mike Stanford! Haven't seen you since the end of barts," John said incredulous "Sherlock this is Mike we went to school together." "Oh...great," Sherlock said through gritted teeth, he and john had been getting on just fine why did Stanford have to come and ruin it. "Anyway John come sit with us Alans here too?" Mike grinned Sherlock's heart dropped, John torn stood up Mike called out To John who gave Sherlock an apologetic look and followed Mike reluctantly.

-This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy. It's just a kind of mix between two of my fav things harry potter and Sherlock (Sherlock at Hogwarts) Anyway I'm going try and upload the second chapter soon so you guys can carry on reading


	2. Wizardlock Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Not Ravenclaw 

An hour later the students were shepherded of the train and instructed to leave all luggage behind leaving them free to board the boats. As the first years were crossing the lake John looked behind him into Sherlock's boat and was surprised to see how unimpressed he was by the castle or the enchanted boats unlike all the other awestruck children. Sherlock was infact more impressed than had like to have you think, as a child he's loved pirates and a part of him still lit up at the thought of gliding of the water. The castle though was decidedly unimpressive at least to him, he just couldn't understand why all the others seemed so awed by the turrets and la de da. When at last they did reach the great hall only a third of them were drenched and as soon as professor Hudson had charmed them dry the names introductions were made and the sorting began. "Quite please first years, I am professor Hudson head of Gryffindor and deputy head of Hogwarts. You will soon begin the sorting, how this works is I will read your name after this list then you will go up and sit on that stool following which you will place the sorting had on your head, after it has sorted you go and sit on the relevant table all clear?" It was. Mycroft was in Ravenclaw but it had been a close draw between Slytherin still no sign of him. The doors were pushed open and the sorting began. "Lestrade Gregory," – "Gryffindor." "Hopper Molly," – "Hufflepuff." "Richard Brook," – "Slytherin." "Morstan Mary," – "Ravenclaw." "Adler Irene," – "Ravenclaw." "Stanford Mike," – "Hufflepuff." "Watson John..." Sherlock head snapped up and waited, "Gryffindor." "Holmes Sherlock," Sherlock walked slowly up and placed the hat carefully into his head and almost instantly an unfamiliar voice filled his head. 'Hmm, you've brains lots of brain Ravenclaw looks to be the way to go unless you'd prefer Slytherin?' Sherlock thought of John there easy conversation and than thought no Gryffindor. The hat seemed confused if hats could be confused 'Are you sure? Ravenclaw would make so much more sense.' Sherlock tried not to think about John and thought definitely. 'Ah I see young love very um admirable?' What no we're just friends hardly even that...I mean what do you know anyway. There was quite for a minute then 'if your sure.' "Gryffindor." Only blushing slightly as John waved him over to a free seat at the Gryffindor table, and say down to watch the rest of the sorting. Until at last the feast began and the plates were stacked high with the most mouth watering foods. After having stuffed themselves with food everyone dragged themselves to there dorms and were soon fast asleep. Sherlock was pleased to find he was sharing room 221b with John and a kid called Dean.


End file.
